


Lily Potter, bad bitch and resident time traveler

by Haruhime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Gen, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Potter travels back in time and adopts Tom Riddle, My nearly a month late Halloween fic, No beta we die like reckless Gryffindors, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Tom Riddle, no romance except for past Lily and James, prepare to get hit in the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhime/pseuds/Haruhime
Summary: It wasn't like her presence would seriously change evrything, she wasn't anybody important, and even if it did how badly could she, a woman with no one and no presence at all in the Wizarding world at this time affect the world at large. So she'd let herself be selfish. She would start a new life. Right now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lily Potter, bad bitch and resident time traveler

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Time traveler goes back in time and raises Tom Riddle trope. Only its Lily Potter, someone who actually knows how to deal with Kids. 
> 
> Seriously guys come on she had to put up with Petunia hates evrything Magical Evans. She's the best one equipped to deal with Tom hates evrything muggle Marvolo Riddle!

Lily nee Evans Potter had to be the by far stupidest witch alive.

On that night of all hallows eve she had been at home with James, her husband and Harry, her son. Sirius whom she considered her brother in law and her Son's God father had left the house to meet Remus Lupin, another close friend of her husband and hers.

She and James had been sitting down in the parlor waiting for the other two to appear so they could start dinner all together, as a family.

They had been nestled comfortably in the antique and patched love seat that once used to belong to James parents. He had his nose buried in her hair as she drew circles on the back of his hand and they both whispered sweet nothings to each other.

It had been wonderful. 

She often had wondered how the unruly boy from their hogwarts days grew up to be this kind man that she loved with all of her heart.

She would pounder over how much people changed for hours afterwards only that on that day her thoughts were cut short with a bang as their door was blasted in.

She had yelled, her husband had pulled out his wand and sprung up and suddenly she had been running up the stairs her heart beating frantically in her chest only one thing on her mind, Harry.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw her son sleeping in his crib. She nearly collapsed in front of it but she couldn't afford to. They weren't safe yet. She had to protect her son. She was still standing facing the crib as footsteps came up the stairs and stopped at the doorway behind her. Could it be Jam—

"Step away from that crib woman."

Her breath hitched. 

No No NO NONONO NO!

If he was here... Then.. James— he—he was most certainly... dead.....oh James. 

She stood, frozen. Her stance not showing any of the turmoil she felt deep inside. 

He was here, you-know-who, the dark lord, hell, VOLDEMORT —here at God Rick's hollow on all hallows eve in her Son's nursery. BEHIND HER, WAND DRAWN.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, I want the child but of course I could always just kill you first. If that's what you'd prefer." His voice was cold and so full of anger it made a shudder go down her spine with evry last syllable. Betraying her earlier apararent calm. 

It was then that it finally clicked, the thought that her son was going to die and she felt the adrenalin start to flow through her system. What should she do?

She had heard of the killing curse, researched it, and not found a single way to counter it. Both she and Harry would most certainly die. She couldn't fight him and she also couldn't run —or could she?

Lily prided herself in her genius when it came to runes and ancient rituals. There was a way to go back to a place of a specific memory, no not like aparation that was a whole other thing not that she could aparate away even if she wanted to, by the time she grabbed Harry Voldemort would have already cursed her not to mention with the state of panic she was in she would splinch both herself and her son.

But yes there was a way, a way that never had been tested before and only was guaranteed to work in theory but it was all that Lily's frenzied mind could latch onto in her panic and thus what she would proceed with. Time travel? She would have laughed only an hour ago. 

She slowly spun around and stared directly in to a set of ruby red glowing eyes. So full of hatred, of scorn. It was near enough to make her collapse then and there.  
Whoever this man was underneath the unspeakable name he had chosen for himself, Lily felt the absolute despair and utter madness radiating of of him in waves. It was near soul cutting in it's intensity. 

She refocused on what she wanted to do and held the dark lord's gaze near unwaveringly. Say what you want about her but she could be one stubborn bitch. Had to be to have married James Potter. And to protect her child she would stare the devil right in the eye if it meant that atleast her son got out safe. 

Voldemort took a step closer and with evry following one she took one back closer to the crib. Her hands ever so slightly trembling and her breaths growing quicker. Her heart pounding in her chest like crazy. 

The sickly pale man stood only 2 feet away from her and her baby, wand still drawn when Lily finally remambered the ancient incantation that would hopefully safe her son. 

She yelled the long forgotten words. 

Tergum in tempus! 

As soon as she had yelled them the Dark lord fell on his knees screaming. She backed herself against the crib as Voldemorts chest was split open in a blinding white to neon green light as his body colappsed and the room was engulfed by the eerie brightness of the light. Lily felt her eyes burn and a sharp piercing sensation in her gut before she felt herself fade out of existence. The only thing she registered as she was nearly gone where the cries of her son and two people screaming —Sirius must have made it back with Remus, their screams confirmed that her husband had been killed, but Harry was safe, and if evrything went as she intended she'd soon save her James too. With that last thought Lily nee Evans Potter was no more. 

Lily's plan had been simple, use Tergum in tempus to travel back in time and convince her husband to spend all hallows somewhere else, preferably hide somewhere safe and thus prevent his death and keep her family safe. 

She came back to consciousness. Only... She didn't find herself back in bed with her husband on the morning of the day before Halloween like she had planned too. Instead she appeared to stand before the twin oak doors of a run down building in downtown London. 

As startled as she was she willed herself to examine the building closer, Wool's orphanage it read in nearly faded dark letters just above the doors. And voices of children could be heard trough them. 

An orphanage... Why in the world would she find herself in front of an orhpanage? 

Tergum in tempus was supposed to turn back the time and send the caster to the last memory they thought of. But Lily had never been here. She didn't remember an orphanage. But clearly hear ancient spell had worked... Or atleast it seemed that way. She thought hard about what could have possibly gone wrong. 

With a dawning horror Lily realized she hadn't said the complete incantation. She had said Tergum in tempus but she had forgotten to add memoria mea tandem. 

So she had gone back in time just not to her last memory and possibly not even her memory. 

This she now understood had to be one of Voldemorts memories. And from the looks of the buildings near the orphanage not exactly a recent one either. 

This was bad. 

What was she supposed to do now? 

It wasn't like she could just bloody well head back! 

She wouldn't be able to save her husband! 

And worse her son, her Harry had now lost both of his parents —he, he was now an orphan— the orphanage she was still standing in front of made her mind spin and her heart clench agonizingly as her mind tortured her with pictures of her son, her tiny 15 month old son crying all alone in an orphanage. 

She slumped to her knees, her chest heaving with quiet sobs. Her thoughts muddled together and she couldn't breathe. 

Suddenly there were two arms around her helping her up and dragging her inside. She hadn't even heard the oak doors open. 

The Woman who had helped her in sat her down on a bench before settling next to her. She rubbed Lily's shoulder as the witch tried to regain control of her breathing. 

After using her sleeves to wipe away her tears her vision cleared enough to see a second woman who had closed the doors and now was standing in front of her. 

After deciding she now seemed fine the woman next to her let go and stood up, positioning herself next to the older woman. 

Lily who had now snapped back to reality —and wasn't that a bizarre thought? — bit her lip in embarrassment over her break down. "I'm so sorry for breaking down in front of your orphanage."

"It's allright miss.. ?" 

"Evans" she said. She didn't know where or better yet when she was, and so decided not to use a pureblood family's last name even if the two women appeared to be muggles.

"So miss Evans what brought you here to Wool's?" 

Lily's mind blanked at the question. What was she supposed to say? She hadn't meant to come here. She didn't want to be here. She wanted her family back. 

Maybe some of the longing for James and Harry had shown in her expression because the older woman now came closer and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You lost your family didn't you?" Lily couldn't bring herself to speak so she just nodded. 

"We meet them a lot," she said next, "People like you, losing their families, losing their baby's, coming here all seeking the same thing. A new family. Another baby too take in, make up for the one they lost. Looking for a reason to keep going."

All the air left Lily's lungs at once. 

She was stuck in the past, she had lost her Husband! She, she had made Harry an orphan—no... Of course! Sirius! He still had Sirius and Remus. Her son was fine, he was okay, they would raise him like their own. The thought warmed her heart. Even if she would never see her baby again, he atleast wouldn't be an orphan. 

Lily had known there was a risk of things going wrong when she had said the incantation fully prepared to die for Harry. Her son was safe. She would never forget him but she had to move on. She was now stuck in the past as much as she loathed to think it, this was now her reality this was now her life. 

There was no changing that. She thought about the Woman's words, if she had to from now on live in the past she couldn't live alone. She was a mother and as it pained her her son was gone and Lily felt his absence like a knife twisting in her chest. It wasn't like her presence would seriously change evrything, she wasn't anybody important, and even if it did how badly could she, a woman with no one and no presence at all in the Wizarding world at this time affect the world at large. So she'd let herself be selfish. She would start a new life. Right now.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I wrote this: I want Tom Riddle to be an annoying little shit to a younger much more easily annoyed Dumbledore cough cough anger issues™ and a responsible adult that will change his outlook on life to back him up in his trolling attempts. It's not exactly a humor fic or angst fic, more like a big puddle of SOMETHING, but anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
